villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pie
Pie (Pie Ikisatashi in Japanese, Sardon in the 4Kids dub) is one of the main antagonists of Mew Mew Power. He is one of the aliens, who have come to Earth to reclaim it. Mia Ikumi has confirmed that Pie and Tart are brothers and Kish is his adoptive brother. History Pie comes to Earth with Tart to aid Kish in preparing the planet for the arrival of Deep Blue. After Deep Blue is defeated, Pie and the others return to their world. In the anime adaptation, Pie kills Tart when his brother protects the Mew Mews. Later, when Deep Blue destroys their base and all of the Chimera Anima, he uses his fans to protect the Mew Mews and dies. In the end, however, Pie redeemed himself. Before sacrificing himself, Pie remembers what Lettuce Midorikawa had told him in the past and showed a truly genuine smile. It has also been mentioned that Pie had hidden feelings towards Lettuce. Personality He is calmly analytical during his initial attacks on the Mew Mews, scientifically escalating the "mortality rate" of each of the Chimera Anima he sends and, when they are defeated, noting that "stronger tactics will be needed." Unlike Kish and Tart, Pie does not outwardly express his emotions often, rarely smiling even when taunting the Mew Mews and after Deep Blue's awakening. He is the most serious of the aliens and most loyal to Deep Blue, meaning he rarely jokes around in his missions to destroy the Mew Mews. He was sent along with Tart to help Kish destroy the Mews, wipe humanity from the face of the planet, and take over Earth. His personality, however, is somewhat much like that of Mint Aizawa and Zakuro Fujiwara, but unlike them he shows no signs of emotions whatsoever. Appearance Pie is the most masculine of the trio, and is mostly seen wearing a pair of wristbands that cover the whole forearm, a pair of pants, and a sleeveless shirt that has a transparent mid-section. His hair color is somewhat appears to be grayish-purple, and his eyes are somewhat about indigo. He is the oldest of the trio, as well as the more intelligent of them. He appears to be the oldest and most mature of the aliens. Powers Out of all the aliens, he is the most obedient of Deep Blue's servants, and will do whatever he can to fulfill their plan to save their dying race. He is second only to Deep Blue in terms of strength. Like Kish, he creates an assortment of Chimera Anima, even though it does not seem that he makes them as often as the other two aliens do. He is also very intelligent, always using computers and thinking over his plans before going into action. His weapon is a large fan that allows him to use wind, electric, and ice attacks. His main attacks are Kuu-Rai-Sen (Sky Thunder Fan) and Fuu-Hyou-Sen (Wind Ice Fan). His most powerful attack so far is Kuu-Rai-Sen-Puu-Jin (Sky Thunder Whirl Wind God). Trivia *In the English dub, all of the aliens were named after negative characteristics. Pie's name Sardon is short for the word "Sardonic" meaning "marked by scorn, mockery, and cynicism," which describes his English dubbed personality really well. He was also given a British accent. *He is the last of the trio to be redeemed. *He and Zakuro are very alike in their personalities. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Anti-Villain Category:Aliens Category:Right-Hand Category:Revived Category:Redeemed Category:Torturer Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Evil Creator Category:Honorable